In some distributed systems, such as distributed command and control systems, for example, it is known to implement a wireless network in order to enable a central unit (e.g., a command and control unit) to communicate with the physically removed functional units. In order for the distributed system to operate, the command and control unit and each of the functional units (e.g. transceivers) must be able to communicate with one another. For this purpose, a transceiver is commonly coupled to each functional unit to enable the functional units to exchange data, such as control signals or operation parameters, with the central unit and vice-versa.
Unfortunately, experience has shown, that the above described network structure does not perform efficiently in many cases. For example, if the distance between a certain transceiver and a central unit is too great, or if there is some other disturbance or obstacle disturbing or preventing communications between the transceiver (and the functional unit coupled thereto) and the central unit, the exchange of data between the central unit and the functional unit will be hampered, as well as the operation of the system as a whole.
Theoretically, each transceiver has the ability to receive and transmit communications arriving from one of the other transceivers within the network. Therefore, it would seem, that a transceiver (or a sequence of transceivers) that is within range of the central unit may be used as a relay for a transceiver(s) that is too distant to directly communicate with the central unit. The relay transceiver(s), in this case, will receive from the too distant transceiver communications intended to the central unit and will retransmit the communications to the central unit, and vice-versa, if necessary. Similarly, it would seem, that a transceiver (or a sequence of transceivers) in communication with a central unit might be used to provide an alternative communication path between a certain transceiver and the central unit, in case the direct communication path between the transceiver and the central unit is blocked or otherwise interrupted.
Unfortunately, in many cases this solution is unsuitable. Without the addition of resources and suitable logic, each transceiver will retransmit a communication received from another transmitter without any control or restriction and with no synchronization with the other transceivers. The retransmitted signal may be received by the other transceivers and retransmitted over and over again. Consequently, many of the network's communication paths will soon become congested, significantly reducing the network's performance, and preventing the transceivers from retransmitting additional communications.
In order to overcome some of these problems, it has been suggested to add routers to the network. Routers are used, for example, as an intermediate relay, positioned between an otherwise too distant transceiver(s) and a central unit, to enable the transceiver(s) and the central unit to communicate over enhanced distances, and/or to create an alternative communication path to bypass interference in the communication path between a certain transceiver(s) and the central unit.
Routers however, are usually substantially more complex than the transceivers coupled to the functional units and must include additional processing and memory resources. In addition, routers usually include substantially sophisticated logic, which is not necessary in transceivers. This complexity is translated not only to a substantially higher cost, but also to a more complex setup. Thus, the introduction of routers into a wireless network entails increased costs and necessitates a professional installation and setup, as well as maintenance, which increase costs even further.